Boy Like You
by YYG
Summary: A songfic for ZoSan, Modern AU Yaoi. Sanji knows that he's in love with his best friend, but the things that Zoro does are just so...oblivious. Can the blonde get what he wants after all? Warning: Swearing. Kind of fuzzy on the rating, so let's just swing with M, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Me: A Songfic ^.^ Boy Like You by Ke$ha, and I got the idea from a AMV on youtube. Just type in "Boy like you zosan" and you'll find it on a Katerina Roronoa page.

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

_What do I do with a boy like you?_

_Like-like you?_

_What do I do with you?_

_What do I do with a boy like you? (What do I do with a boy like you? L-like you?)_

Blackleg Sanji was sick and tired of his best friend. Granted, he actually wasn't, but he damn well just told Zoro that. They always fought, whether it be arguments or with their fists (in Sanji's case, legs), they both knew the other didn't mean it. It was for their enjoyment only, and maybe a bit of encouragement for a fantasy (again the one and only perverted _Sanji_). But today, Sanji guessed he took it too far.

A woman cleared her throat irritably, snapping the cook out of his trance. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Madame. You were saying?" Sanji pressed. Said woman scoffed with a flick of her raven black hair in his face, standing up and heading for the door as she did so. Thirty dollars were left on the table in front of him, but no tip. Sanji cursed himself for missing out on a money opportunity, striding back to the chaotic kitchen of the Baratie, a seafood restaurant his father owned. Did he want to spend every moment of every day side by side with his old man? Hell no, Sanji was a party kind of guy. There was nothing like a good smoke while having beautiful girls dance around him, or possibly _on_ him. The blonde used to spend his day off's endlessly thinking about that, or doing that, but ever since Zoro showed up in his life (about five months ago), those dirty thoughts have been mostly directed at the moss head. Sanji had no problem with his attraction towards the green haired man, in fact he desperately wanted their friendship to blossom into something much more. Something sweeter, nicer, sexier-

"OI! YOU DAMN EGGPLANT, STOP SPACING OUT IN MY KITCHEN!"

And possibly moving in with Zoro and getting out of this hellhole.

Their argument was still fresh in Sanji's mind as he washed filthy plates, pans, and pots. The sad look on Zoro's face after he said _"I'm sick and tired or your dumbass"_ was quickly dissolved into anger as he stormed out of Sanji's apartment building. What he did after he left his place, the blonde didn't know and probably never would if he didn't apologise. Zoro was so damn stubborn though, simply apologizing wouldn't work. The bastard always had to drag things out like Sanji was immortal and could wait an eternity for him. Well, shocking news for Roronoa; he didn't. He was straightforward and to the point. And frankly, at that time, he fucking meant it. But he hadn't really _meant_ it.

The cook sighed, hastily finished the rest of the dishes and darted out of the building. He could faintly hear his dad yelling at him as he sprinted lightly on his toes, but he wasn't worried about that right now. He needed to clear his head, he needed to find a way to relax, and most of all, a cigarette.

H{}H

Zeff told Sanji that if he ever chain smoked, he'd kick his peg leg as far as humanly possible up his scrawny ass, which never stopped the blonde from disobeying. His fourth cigarette was just starting to calm his nerves, but he felt his body tensing with anger all over again. Why was he so annoyed that Zoro was hurt? Sure, he cared for him a lot, more than a normal best friend should, but he felt he was going a little overboard with the situation. The hurt expression that brightly glowed on Zoro's usually happy, gorgeous face made Sanji think he deserved to get shot in the head. No, getting shot felt too good for him. He felt like he needed to neutered. Yes, _that's _how bad he felt.

If Zoro was so sad about something so small, did that mean he might have feelings for the cook too? Did he have a slim chance to date Zoro? A small flutter of hope danced onto his heart for a moment before completely leaving. Sanji groaned loudly, echoing throughout the small space, neighbours be damned. If he got rejected, it'd probably screw up his mind worse than it already is. The blonde had to face the facts; he was head over heels for Roronoa Zoro, the most egotistical, sarcastic asshole in all of Grand Lineville. Right behind him, that is.

A sudden knock on his door startled him, causing him to drop his cigarette butt onto the carpet. Good thing it was already put out. Whoever this person is better have a damn good excuse for almost setting the building on fire. Sanji stumbled to the door, and his long hour of thinking came back in one word. In the threshold, Zoro was standing lazily and staring him directly in the eyes. Sanji couldn't grasp the man's emotion from his face or body language because it was so dull, too deadpanned. He didn't seem to be mad, but the other was good at being neutral.

"Shit," was all Sanji breathed. Zoro raised a slim eyebrow at him in confusion, making his way past the frozen chef into the apartment. Sanji noticed something sparkle in Zoro's hand as he flopped down onto the plush couch. The marimo gave him the usual uninterested look before grinning deviously, waving the DVD back and forth in the air. Sanji thought of two possibilities: Zoro apparently wasn't mad anymore, or he _was_ and making him watch _Howard The Duck_ was his way of revenge. Either way, Sanji was obviously going to hurt.

"What the fuck is this?" the blonde blurted out, catching the way Zoro's face fell into annoyance. Oh, so _now_ he wants to show his feelings? What the hell does the moss-for-brains have to be mad about?

"What's wrong with it?" the swordsman asked curiously. Sanji couldn't believe he was just asked that question. The guy seriously wanted to watch the bad movie, didn't he?

"It doesn't make any damn sense," the blonde explained, "How the hell can a recliner do that?" Zoro's small grin widened noticeably as he stood up. Sanji thought he was going to get punch for insulting the movie (and also because the other probably wanted to do it this morning), but he was wrong. He was dead reason was so far off that the sun and Mars seemed closer by comparison. The marimo stood up and started to quietly hum. Sanji gave him an indecisive glance when the other began to smoothly sway his body to the hum's beat.

"You ain't got the class, boy, you ain't in his league~! So don't you try and tell me that you've got the things I need, huh~," the marimo's off-key singing was hysterical, but Sanji did his best to stay silent. He had no idea whether he actually had his heart set on this movie, or if he was just being silly. Risking it didn't seem like a good idea.

"This guy's ORIGINAL, he's got the JUICE. Well, hey, look out, world! The duck is on the loose, right," Zoro slowly made his way over to Sanji as he sung terribly, moving his hips in a way that he thought had rhythm, but didn't actually go with the beat. The blonde's mind was torn in between extreme amusement and stuck in the gutter. It was normal to picture your best friend doing _that_ on you, right? He wasn't the only one; he was positive girls did it with their guy friends...right?

Sanji's chest was starting to hurt with all the laughter he held in. He still didn't know if Zoro was doing this deliberately or not. The swordsman was just inches away from his face now, his hips still continuing their ridiculously hilarious snapping side to side movements in a poor attempt to dance, and all Sanji could do was stare intensely. Zoro paused, placing his large hands on top of Sanji's shoulders almost lovingly, leaning in closer to the other's face before speaking normally, "Quack, quack, _quack_."

The blonde was howling with laughter, the wall of worry temporarily broken as Zoro laughed along with him. It died down after a short minute, and the cook decided that seeing the marimo sing along to the real beat would be priceless. Unfortunately, he agreed to watch the nonsensical film, popping it in the DVD player before sitting beside the giddy swordsman. Sanji noted that their outer, jean-covered thighs were touching, immediately telling his brain to calm down; that it was just a simple brush of the...pants. He needed a quick distraction before the movie officially started, but there was nothing to do or discuss.

"Are you still mad?" the blonde said, mentally kicking himself. Not _that_ topic, anything but that topic. Zoro gave him a quizzical side glance before returning to the T.V. "What are you talking about, shit-cook? What would I be made about?" the swordsman said flatly. Sanji could tell he wasn't hiding the real reason, he honestly had no idea what he meant. What the actual hell happened earlier then?

"This morning? When I said I was sick and tired of you? I didn't mean it..." Zoro scowled at him as he waved the issue away by watching Howard shoot through his roof. Sanji growled lowly; he's been worried for this asshole and he didn't even feel hurt?

"Then why the hell did you run out of here so damn fast?" Sanji snarled.

"Oh, _that._ 'Cause I just remembered that I let Franky borrow the movie. I was planning on surprising you by bringing it over. Now, shh," Zoro clarified. The swordsman slowly leaned against Sanji's shoulder, almost uncertainly, and eased back further into the couch. Sanji's eyes widened; this was much more than just friendly accidental touches. Did Zoro really feel something for him, too?

"Damn it, asshole, I asked you to pass me my phone," Zoro's body heat was ripped away as he sat up, now with his flip phone in his hand. Their legs weren't even brushing against each other anymore. Sanji sighed audibly, but the marimo didn't pay him any attention. The sudden urge to risk his precious hands by punching the hell out of Zoro grew stronger with each idiotic thing the damned duck sprouted from his beak. He just couldn't bring himself to do it though, and not because he didn't want a sprained wrist either.

Beside him, a small murmur of "Ooh, get that planet on the phone, ain't no time to waste. Ooh, tell'em he ain't coming home. Ooh, done joined the human race~! Call him Howard the DUCK~!" was timed exactly with the movie, only more enthusiastic sounding.

What was he going to do with him?


	2. Chapter 2

_I know you know_

_I'm wrapped around your finger_

_You're so, you're so_

_Beautiful and dangerous_

_Hot 'n' cold_

_Don't you see the light, boy?_

_I could blow your mind, boy_

_Let me be your new toy_

Sanji sat at one of the many large tables in the restaurant, lighting a much-needed cigarette. Zeff usually didn't allow him to smoke inside, (like he even listened) but the Baratie was closed for a holiday. Well, Arbor Day isn't much of a holiday for most people, but it still technically is. So, on this glorious day off, Sanji has been given the honor of spending it with the marimo doing God knows what around town. Hopefully, they'll stop at a beautiful park with scattered cherry blossoms flying gracefully through the breeze, and-

Yes, even he knows that he's getting sappy. But the blonde just can't help it. Every time Sanji sees Zoro, he just wants to hold, kiss, and cuddle him to death. It's an annoying urge that's getting impossibly hard to fight, and if he doesn't keep it in check, he could end up casually pecking Zoro's cheek as soon as he enters the building. Sanji has decided that either his flirting is too small, or the marimo is too dense and doesn't care. Losing Zoro all together certainly wasn't an option and wasn't going to be risked. The cook just needed to find something else to think about while Zoro was near, an inanimate distraction. Every stress ball he's ever had has either been burnt or chewed up, and taking out a cigarette every three minutes seemed too unhealthy.

The front door was frantically opened as a rushing moss ball came hurling inside. Sanji quickly stood from the chair in worry, almost toppling it over. Zoro was out of breath, bending over slightly to rest before speaking. He had his hands protectively over all three swords, probably making sure they didn't drop as he ran. Sanji was about to lay a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, but quickly retracted it. _No touching for sure_, he thought. Zoro looked up at him with a hit of sorrow in his eyes, now standing up at full height.

"Sanji," he began, "I need your help." The blonde nodded automatically, not listening to his mind telling him that he should wait to see what the reason was first. He would help Zoro with anything, hell, even bank robbing. Not that he felt compelled to, but he actually wanted to, so long as it made the other happy.

"It's...Kuina's anniversary, and I need to visit her dad. It would be kind of rude to show up without a gift, but I have no money. I was hoping you could cook something for me," Zoro asked nervously. Again, Sanji nodded before he even finished his sentence. If the swordsman wanted him to cook than, damn it, he'd cook the best...uh.

"What do you want me to make?" the blonde asked. Zoro shrugged the way he always did when asked something simple. It irked Sanji like no tomorrow, but it was expected that the marimo wouldn't use his brain to think so often. Regardless, the cook made him sit down at the table and wait as he calmly stalked towards the kitchen. Did Zoro already know that Sanji would do literally anything for him? If he did, he surely used it to his advantage, especially for meals. The swordsman never complimented his cooking, but he didn't have to. The expressions Zoro can't hide when he bites into his homemade rice cakes says it all.

H{}H

It didn't take long before the blonde came out of the kitchen carrying a clear, large container filled to the brim with some type of food. Zoro wrinkled his nose as he saw its contents. The food looked orange, yellow, green, and maybe there's a bit of bright pink thrown in there too. Sanji appeared unfazed by the disgusted way the marimo was looking at it. The swordsman crossed his arms over his built chest and scoffed, "The fuck is that, shit-cook?"

Sanji glanced back and forth from Zoro and his warm dish in confusion. It was obvious, wasn't it? "It's my version of Mac and Cheese, idiot; comfort food," the blonde announced.

"It looks like each Skittle had its way with it..."

"Fine, damn it. It's well seasoned Hamburger Helper. I assumed that you didn't want to wait if I cooked it from scratch." Zoro didn't seem pleased, but said nothing more. He only headed for the door quietly, expecting the other to follow. Sanji growled, what the hell was his problem? He didn't have to make _any_ food, you know. Sighing, the lovestruck idiot followed anyway, spotting Zoro already half way down the street.

As convenient and awesome a car would be now, neither of the men had one. Sanji's driving was described as "not safe, un-teachable," and the moss head's vehicle got repossessed. Walking wasn't much trouble anyway, considering the cook got to walk with Zoro all the time. They both new Zoro would end up ass backwards if he tried to walk to work by himself, or the grocery store, or even Franky's house, which is only a block away. So, after the swordsman wandered into a daycare center in an extremely bad mood and carrying big, sharp, scary swords, let's just say that police advised Sanji (or "a close friend") to escort him everywhere.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind the cook, "I didn't know the fag parade was today. Did you Daz?"

"Nah, Lucci. Looks like we'll just have to refresh his memory," Daz stated, holding a metal baseball bat. Sanji scowled viciously at them, knowing full well that if he fought, he'd drop the Mac and Cheese. If he set it down, there was no doubt that the assholes would either steal it or throw it in the street. No, hell no; this was made for the marimo, even though it was intended to be eaten by Kuina's father. Zoro was at least a block ahead of him (in the wrong direction anyway) and there was no way he was wasting this dish. Daz lunged at him, bat raised high in the air and ready to swing. Sanji did his best to dodge it, the metal surface barely making contact with his left hip. Daz was determined, and Sanji would more than likely end up with a broken leg if he swung at it. There was no other solution; running was all he had until he caught up with Zoro.

The blonde began to run from the two men, cautiously crossing the busy street with the container tightly gripped in his hands. He glanced back to see them following at full speed, getting closer and closer while Zoro continued to get farther. The marimo suddenly stopped up ahead and scratched the back of his head, (more in a thinking gestures than an actual itch) turning around, "Shit-cook, which way is Ea-?" A sudden pain shot through Sanji's lower back just as he and the swordsman made eye contact. The bat came down hard on his tail bone, but not hard enough to break it. The blonde tripped over his feet and fell face-first into the concrete, but wouldn't let the comfort food go. Zoro growled, unsheathing two of his swords; he didn't pay attention to which ones he drew. He could only think about slicing up the guy ready to swing at Sanji again.

Daz slammed the bat down hard on what was intended to be the cook's leg, but instead was Shuusui, causing a metal "clank" to ring pleasantly. Zoro glared with murderous, beautiful green-golden eyes, lips curling up into a smug grin once the bat was limply dropped. Lucci tugged at Daz's shoulder urgently, which must have snapped him out of his paralyzed fear. The two men ran without hesitation, trying desperately to avoid Zoro's warning slashes. Once the perpetrators were out of sight, the swordsman sheathed his swords before yanking Sanji off of the ground roughly. "AH! Oi, I-"

"What the fuck were you doing?" Zoro growled, fisting the blonde's shirt. Sanji tightened his hold on the container as the marimo angrily shook him. He and Zoro both knew he could have done _something_ to protect himself, but he couldn't risk it, wouldn't risk it. And now he has a throbbing, bruised ass because of it.

"Are you hurt?" Zoro demanded, letting go of the now wrinkled shirt. Sanji shook his head, testing his injury by straightening out his body. He cringed, keeping his back outwardly arched so it wouldn't strain. Zoro noticed this and an arm was instantly wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the blonde into a warm embrace. Sanji gasped, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin this moment by talking.

"You don't have to come with me," the swordsman whispered, "You can go back home and get some rest, if you want."

"No!" Sanji threw his hands over his mouth once he pulled away from the other. That came out by itself, and it came out so aggressively, too. What was Zoro going to think from that over dramatic response?

"Fucking curly-brow, tell me you didn't fight just to protect that thing," the marimo ordered, gesturing at the container. Whether he didn't acknowledge his dramatic reaction, or he didn't care, Sanji was still pissed off. Of course, he fucking did, he may he cooked in under two hours, but this came from the _heart_. Not that Zoro would know.

The cook decided to let go on as _silent_ anger though, taking the lead of walking to their destination. Zoro growled menacingly, but Sanji purposely ignored him. Eventually, the moss head began to follow, not that the blonde noticed. He was too busy clutching the container to his chest for dear life, remember why he made its contents in the first place.

_"I was hoping you could cook something __**for me**__."_

H{}H

Much to Sanji's dismay, Zoro easily caught up to him. Not that he wasn't anticipating this, he just didn't want to feel this awkward. No speaking never sought to be this irritable between the both of them. Sometimes the cook wonders what if would be like if Zoro's friend Kuina was still alive. What if she could stop the tension in any situation? What kind of person would she be? From Zoro's childhood pictures, no doubt she would have been gorgeous. He wondered who she would have ended up marrying, and if she hadn't died at such an earlier age, would Zoro have even met him at a bar, drowning his sadness in alcohol?

"What are you thinking about?" Zoro asked suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, that Sanji didn't have time to filter his thoughts before speaking.

"Kuina."

"Wh-huh?" the swordsman stuttered, eyes slightly widening. The cook held his breath, but didn't look at the other's face. He could practically _feel_ the depression radiating off of Zoro just from the name.

"Uh, I was thinking that she's in a better place, a-and that I would have loved to meet her," Sanji quickly declared. A dark chuckle from Zoro, holding nothing but emptiness, caused him to dart a glimpse at the other. The other had a small smile on his lips, obvious grief hidden in his tone of voice, "Yeah, she would have liked you."

"What was she like?" Damn it, he wanted to stop asking so personal questions, but talking after that long period of silence felt like a reliever. If the marimo was comfortable with this, he wouldn't know with all the unreadable movements and natural tones.

"She was a loveable, crazy bitch," Zoro said affectionately. Sanji spun around to punch him lightly in the chest. Although he wanted it to be harder, he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt the other _and_ himself. "Don't talk about a lady like that! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Zoro's shoulders tensed, but he didn't stop the conversation.

"I-no. I never did."

Well, that shut Sanji right up. Oh, God, he didn't mean for their chat to take this kind of dark turn. Why'd he always have to say all the wrong things? As much as the swordsman tried to conceal it, the cook knew he would break if this topic continued. Luckily, Kuina's old house was just around the corner, saving the chef from any more idiotic slip-ups.

Zoro's sensei, Kuina's father, was waiting at the front door steps, smiling when he saw his formore student coming through the gate. Zoro smiled warmly, Sanji noticed, as soon as they were on the house property. "Hello, sensei," he asserted first. The old man's wrinkles shriveled upwards on his cheek bones as his grin widened. "Good evening, abokado-atama," he smugly exclaimed. The blonde couldn't stifle the various giggles that escaped through parted lips. Clearly, the old guy proved to be a riot ever since he first met him. However, Zoro was far from amused. Apparently, getting called "avocado head" struck a nerve.

Koshiro took Zoro in after his parents were brutally murdered in front of him at such a young age. Police never found the killer though, which only made the marimo feel un-avenged. To this day, Zoro has no idea of what the killer's motives were, but after Koshiro taught him certain meditation things Sanji didn't know, all the anger melted away. The young moss head supposedly got really close to Koshiro's daughter, only to have her pass two years later in a car accident. She must have been really special if Zoro has cried over her for fourteen years. Sanji wondered if Zoro would cry like that for him.

"Ah, hello, Chensumoka-san. Have any good coughing fits lately?" the old man asked Sanji, frowning disapprovingly at the cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth. Apparently, Koshiro's own father died from lung cancer, so he forbid Sanji to appear around him with his precious nicotine. This little rule slipped the blonde's mind for a minute before he quickly jerked the cancer stick from his lips. He was well aware what the old teacher was capable of and, frankly, he liked where his nose currently was on his face.

The cook and swordsman made their way inside the small house, its inside never-changing. The same beat up, brown couch was still in the center of the room, along with the dusty coffee table in front of it. The old man was never much of a television person, but an old tube T.V. was placed directly behind the table. Sanji sat down beside Zoro on the couch, making a long creak shudder from it. He whined as the bruise was forcibly pressed against the stiff cushion, drawing a worried glance from the swordsman. The marimo hesitated before turning sideways towards the blonde, leaning him hovering over his crossed legs. "What're you doi-"

"Shut up, I'm looking at it," Zoro growled, pulling up the back of the orange button down dress shirt. Sanji couldn't fight the blush down as Zoro experimentally poked at the huge purple bump grazing right above his jean-cladded ass. Seriously, what happened to not risking it and focusing on distractions? The only distraction in the room was the swordsman's crotch, and it took _all_ of the blonde's sheer will power not to stare at it. A rthymic ticking caught his attention as Zoro continued to tortuously inspect the bruise. It was the frog shaped clock on the far side of the wall in front of him. The eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other, along with its long tongue. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_, soon Sanji began to concentrate on nothing but the clock. Not Zoro's warmth, his smell, his body, but the ridiculous looking excuse for a clock.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_.

"Shit-cook."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_.

"Dart-brow."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_.

"Ugh, Sanji!" Zoro yelled, startling the blonde. The swordsman's hand wasn't lingering over his skin anymore, much to Sanji's relief and displeasure.

"I said 'It's a bad bruise.' I'll go get the first aid kit," Zoro repeated, getting up and walking into the hallway. Wait, first aid kit? Oh, no, was the marimo planning on treating Sanji himself? Wrapping long bandages around his torso, but only after thoroughly massaging his back with antibiotic cream?

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK, DAMN IT!_

H{}H

Letting Zoro help him was a fucking bad idea. Who knew the bastard could pass as a licensed masseuse? It was _amazing_ and _terrible_ how good the marimo was with his hands. Sanji couldn't tell the difference between whether if it was just his attraction flaring, or if Zoro actually held his lighter against his back every time he touched him. It felt so good to have his bruise comforted in just the right way that he moaned aloud, and not in his head. Zoro, being the idiotic fuck he is, took it as a sign of pain and pulled away, claiming that the bandages were on correctly.

"I'll see you later, sensei. Don't forget to take it out of the container before warming it up," the swordsman reminded the old man as he and the blonde began their decent to Zoro's house. Koshiro waved them a farewell before striding back into the house, leaving them with each other and the setting sun. The bandages were incredibly annoying as they scratched against his skin. They were a bit too much for just a bruise, but Zoro insisted.

The marimo turned a corner while they were suppose to be going straight, but didn't change course when Sanji shouted at him. "We're not going to my house," he claimed, walking back to the cook just to grab and drag him along. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but the swordsman probably expected this and cut him off. "We're going to the hospital."

"What? Oi, wait," Sanji spluttered, but it was no use. Zoro's grip on his wrist was foolproof. He didn't want to go to some shitty doctor, and not only because he didn't care for them. He was perfectly fine, fine enough not to need a doctor anyway. Disturbing doctors for something so stupid pissed them off, and pissing off one of them easily tampered with your well-being. Regardless, the moss head continued to haul him off to the visible clinic down street, the only reason why he didn't get lost.

Walking through the door, Zoro's hold never faltered as he spoke rudely to the secretary. "Oi, lady," he called flatly, "my friend's hurt. He needs a doctor."

"Actually, I'm fine, my sweetness! Don't you fret over me one bit!" Sanji exclaimed, wiggling his body at the woman behind the desk. Her name tag stated "Bonney" in bold, white letters as she ungracefully bit into a turkey leg. Zoro scowled at the gross manner she ate in, but even more at the way Sanji didn't seem to care. The woman spoke with her mouth full, causing bits of meat to fly out of her mouth. "Youwr lucky 'e's 'ot busy today. 'E 'ould 'ee you wright 'ow, if you wunt," she offered. The marimo barely understood her, but got the jist of the sentence.

She picked up the desk phone with greasy hands before dialing, "'Doctor Chwopper, you are 'eeded."

Much to Sanji's surprise, a reindeer of all things came running from the hallway. Not that things like this were unusual, but the blonde didn't exactly feel like he was in good hand-er, hooves. The guy was tiny in height, with a huge red hat kept in place by his antlers. His blue nose twitched as he wrote something down on his clipboard and hummed. "Dr. Tony Tony Chopper at your service," he said happily, flashing the cook and swordsman a huge smile. Zoro wasn't the least bit affected by this act of cuteness, and only shoved Sanji towards the small creature. The marimo then lazily sat down in one of the blue chairs in the waiting room, stretching his arms out wide.

"I'll wait for you," he yawned. Sanji growled, he didn't want to go in there _alone_, but asking Zoro to accompany him might seem weird. Not weirder than a goddamn reindeer doctor, though. Chopper tapped the blonde's shin as a signal for him to follow. Sanji glanced down, sighing inwardly as he obeyed. He seriously wasn't a huge fan of the doctor, what with the smell of disinfectant and different kinds of medicine lingering in the air. And he certainly hated needles with a passion. He constantly reminded himself on the way to Chopper's scheduled room that he was _not_ there for a shot, and hopefully Chopper didn't _need_ to give him one.

"Okay, what's the problem?" the reindeer asked, closing the only means of escape to Sanji. The blonde reluctantly sat down on the table/bed, lifting up his shirt to show the poorly applied bandages. Chopper understood immediately and began to carefully take them off. The feel of tiny hooves grazing against his skin didn't make him feel much safer.

"So...your name's Tony Tony?" Sanji trailed off nervously. The creature stopped his movements only to genuinely laugh at the question.

"Yes," he giggled, "May I ask what yours is?"

"Blackleg Sanji," the blonde said flatly. He thought talking would make this situation better, but it just made him realize that distracting a doctor isn't such a great idea.

"Well, Sanji. I'm glad to tell you that that bruise isn't serious. Your bone might be sprained though, so be careful and get some rest. How did you get it by the way?"

"I, uh, fell...off of my roof," the cook lied. One; he didn't want to say he lost to a stupid bat, and two; falling down the _stairs_ seemed to be a housewife abuse excuse. Chopper didn't question him besides the odd look he gave.

"Whoever treated this did a good job," Chopper declared, "You really didn't need to see me at all."

"That's what I've been trying to tell that ass out there," Sanji hissed. He did his best to ignore the sudden memory of Zoro's hands on him, thanks to the reindeer. Speaking of Zoro, the marimo could be heard all the way down the hall, chatting with the secretary. What was said didn't translate good since the door muffled it, but the cook bet his precious knives that it was something dumb.

As the two entered the waiting room, the secretary was on top of the swordsman in a pile of limbs. The woman was obviously angry, but Zoro didn't seem to care. Sanji ran over to them and pulled the moss head off of the beauty that was being crushed. Bonney took the offered hand and stood up, wiping off her short pink skirt.

"Why the fuck were you killing her with your fat ass?" Sanji snarled. He didn't mean to say that specific thing, but thankfully the phrase had _two_ meanings. Zoro looked irritated as he crossed his arms, but said nothing. Bonney pointed an accusing finger at him in rage, "The bastard said I eat like a depressed, food deprived elephant in a pig off!"

"Hell no, I said you could _beat_ a depressed, food deprived elephant in a pig off. That's totally different," Zoro clarified. Sanji sincerely apologized to Bonney countless times before dragging the moss headed idiot out of the clinic. Saying that to a gorgeous woman like that! Honestly, the swordsman had no respect!

Chopper stared through the front door, watching Sanji stomp off with Zoro being limply dragged by him. There was some shouting, but it was hard to understand through the glass. The reindeer looked up at his puzzled secretary, who had just put the last remains of her turkey leg down. "What happened?" he asked curiously. Bonney shrugged as she walked back behind the desk.

"All I said was that the blonde was hot."


	3. Chapter 3

_I do what I want_

_And I get what I want_

_When I want it_

_W-want it, w-want it_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_Til I get what you got_

_Til I got it_

_G-got it, g-got it_

"You damn eggplant," Zeff shouted, voice ringing throughout the busy kitchen, "I said you're staying tonight." Sanji flipped the older man off as he fixed his collar. He was dressed in his favorite light blue striped dress shirt, along with black, skin-tight jeans that hugged his waist perfectly in his opinion. He was going to a club with his best friend Ace, Zoro, and the marimo's high school friend Nami. That is, if Zeff doesn't stop complaining at him.

"Shitty geezer, I'm not a kid anymore," the blonde snarled. Zeff stroked and twisted his beard in deep thought while he hummed, staring up at the ceiling. Sanji paid the old man no mind as he was exiting the kitchen. He served his hours already, so Zeff couldn't keep him here any longer than he didn't want to be.

"You know," Zeff called suddenly, stopping the cook in his tracks, "you're right. You aren't a kid anymore, which means I don't have to give you special treatment. We need someone to wait on the tables, so if you don't stay, you're fired. How's that sound?" Sanji gaped in horror at his father, who wasn't in the least bit kidding. How could he even challenge him like that? He had no skills other than cooking, and Zeff was willing to make him survive on his wits alone? He barely had _any_ wits!

"You can't do that," Sanji shouted, peaking the other chefs' interests. Zeff smugly crossed his arms as he grinned, chuckling in the process. The blonde had two options here, get fired or party. Or he could always weasel his way _around_ the old man's words. "So, what you're saying is that you'll fire me if you don't have anyone to wait on the tables?" Sanji pressed.

"Yep, what's your answer, brat?" Zeff asked. The blonde pulled out his phone, dialing a number before pressing the surface against his ear. As he talked, Zeff raised an eyebrow. What kind of scheme was he plotting? Once Sanji hung up, he smiled brightly at the old man. Zeff eyes widened in shock, the other never looked at him like that before. The blonde put his phone away and took the time to roll up his sleeves, heading for the sink filled to the top with dishes. Zeff opened his mouth, but quickly closed. This wasn't normal; something was gravely wrong with this situation. Sanji happily doing what he was told? Either he was severely sick or actually kidnapped. Regardless, Zeff let him wash the dishes without questioning it, and afterwards sent him outside to the impatient customers. Sanji's smile immediately turned as devious as a mouse who successfully got the cheese from the mouse trap once the old geezer was out of sight.

An ebony haired boy appeared at the restaurant's entrance, looking joyful and enthusiastic about just being alive. Sanji pulled his apron off over his head as he approached him, resting it on his friend's shoulders. Ace's little brother, Luffy, was too young to party with them, but he wasn't too young to cause useful commotion. He smiled widely as he squeezed Sanji in a fatal death hug, shouting, "Oh, hey, Sanji~! Are you serious about our deal?!"

"Yes, Luffy," the blonde grinned, "I'll make you any meat dish you want for the next three months. Just so long as you do this right. I'm finally going to get **it**."

"YOU GETTING **IT**?! THAT'S SO AWESOME~!" Luffy cried. With that, the chef was out of the building, pulling down his sleeves and letting them fall down to his wrists. He only had a few minutes to meet everyone at Nami's house before they left without him. Unfortunately for him, the orange haired beauty lived twenty minutes away. Well, these legs weren't just for show anyway.

H{}H

Ace was already in Nami's dark purple painted truck on the passenger's side when Sanji arrived. The only person still actually waiting was Zoro, who refused to step foot in the car. It was more than likely that the blonde's friends would be assholes and drive away if he didn't make it in time, which is what the marimo probably anticipated. The swordsman frowned at him once he stopped sprinting and limply stood in front of him. Sanji knew what he looked like without even needing a mirror. He could feel the sweat dripping down his cheek, and his breath was hitched and came out unevenly. He technically just ran a marathon.

"Why the hell did you run?" Zoro asked, waiting for the blonde to get in the vehicle. As the cook climbed in, he spoke in an adoring tone despite the insulting sentence, pupils turning into hearts as always when talking about a woman. "My sweet Nami can be a cruel sadist if I didn't show up on time!" The woman stuck her tongue out at him as she started the car, slowly driving off and away from her house.

Nami wasn't exactly the nicest person in their little group. Let's just say that if Ace, Zoro, and Sanji were Batman, Robin, and Superman...Nami would be Bane. Why the swordsman was friends with her wasn't much of a surprise. They constantly bickered, but at the end of the night were all friendly and buddy-buddy like Casper and his twin sister, forgetting every single hurtful thing that was said like it was never spoken.

Truly two bipolar people indeed.

The club was called Alabasta Smasha, a place where there was endless dance music, drinks, and late at night, strippers. Sanji didn't care much for watching them, unlike Nami, who drooled each time they took a piece of clothing off. No, tonight the blonde had business; he was going to get **it**. "It" being at least a kiss. "It" being at least an intimate hug. "It" being Zoro. The only people who he had revealed "it" to were Luffy and Ace, trusting the D. brothers to keep his plan under wraps. Of course, they would never back stab him, even if held at gun point.

Call him a stalker if you wish, but Sanji has had this planned for almost two months. The club, the heated moment of dancing, the alcohol in their systems, the sudden realization of their feelings. All happening tonight. The blonde would be lying if he said he didn't feel perverted for thinking of the swordsman twenty-four seven. But that was just it, he was tired of just _thinking_ of him. He _wanted_ him, so badly. A real relationship was all he asked and hoped for. To be honest, Sanji wasn't even sure if Zoro definitely swung his way. The cook had his hunches, but it wasn't clear proof.

The music was so loud and energetic that the four young adults had to shout to one another. Nami claimed she was getting the drinks, but everyone knew she would be ogling the male strippers. Yes, there were male ones, as well as women. This club had no restrictions when it came to gender. However, Zoro was silent the entire drive, only taking a few glances out the window from time to time. He sat on their leather couch by the far wall they reserved two days earlier. Alabasta Smasha had furniture all around the room except the dance floor. The couches and love seats weren't free, especially if you wanted to put your seats on lay away. Of course, Nami paid for the couch with all the money she makes as a sneaky lawyer. But it was surprisingly a good career choice, seeing as how much the orange haired goddess loved money.

Ace was already dancing with a few people, both men and women, and he seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much by the looks of it. Ace was always too carefree when it came to parties. The older man let his guard down when dancing, especially with feel-happy guys. Sanji had no doubt that he couldn't kick someone's ass to kingdom come if they groped him, but it was the simple fact that he _could_ get groped that annoyed the blonde. Ace would end up assaulted one day if he didn't keep his guard up. There were _all_ kinds of people in Alabasta.

Zoro was seated beside him, impossibly expressionless. It was the swordsman's idea to party (okay, it was Sanji's, but the marimo planned the date they all went out), and he wasn't even enjoying the time spent here. The cook gently nudged the moss head with his elbow, causing the other to slightly shift in irritation. That's when the blonde heard the smallest of snores.

"Bastard, how can you sleep at a club? You're worse than Ace," Sanji yelled, which was pretty much like using his indoor voice compared to the rave music's volume. Zoro glanced at him with wide eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that he dozed off. If his plan was going to work, the cook needed to get Zoro off his ass. Unfortunately, the swordsman has a very high alcohol tolerance, so regular drinks wouldn't work. "Oi, Nami's not even at the bar. I'll go get the drinks before the night ends," Sanji offered, standing up quickly. Zoro grunted quietly in agreement, it going barely heard.

The bar was larger than most, its counter stretching nearly across wall to wall. The wooden surface had small delicate swirls engraved into it every two inches, but somehow managed to keep its smoothness aside from the little indentions. The chef ran his fingertips over them as a raven haired woman poured others drinks behind the bar, being the only one controlling the huge space. Sanji didn't know how she managed to keep everything in check, but nothing was chaotic as it was expected to be. Her name tag was black with yellow, fancy letters spelling out "Robin" in the most graceful way possible. Sanji sat down on one of the bar stools and smiled bright at the beauty in front of him. She returned it with appreciation.

"What can I get you?" she asked, extra hands appearing near the shelves. Again, this was nothing to be scared about. Grand Lineville was known for attracting these types of oddballs or Devil Fruit users. Sanji knew little about the way they worked or even what they really were, but as long as he wasn't endangered, he didn't looked down on them. Still, the blonde couldn't help but feel uneasy. Hands coming out of nowhere? Hell, an octopus would feel threatened.

"What's your strongest drink?" he asked. Robin gave him a disapproving look suddenly, hands disappearing from the alcohol bottles. Confused, the cook quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong, my sweet?" Sanji pressed.

"I don't think I like either of the possibilities you're trying to achieve," she explained. The cook's raised spiraled eyebrow didn't fall, almost disappearing under his hairline in interest. How did she know what kind of intension he had?

"Either you're trying to drink your problems away, or get someone drunk enough to take advantage of. Regardless, I don't advise you to do them." Sanji wanted ask how in the hell she came up with those assumptions when a slim hand sprouted out the side of his head, covering his mouth before he could speak. He panicked, but stayed perfectly still in fear.

"Before you respond, I would like to point out that people come in here all the time with those decisions, asking for the strongest alcohol beverage in order to commit them. Now, if you would like to prove to me that you are not like the scum I see daily, please do." Once the hand vanished, the blonde felt his cheeks grow hotter. Damn, he really was like those perverted bastards, wasn't he? Robin waited for an answer, but Sanji only avoided making eye contact with her. A smug hum came from the woman's throat before a large bottle was slammed next to the blonde's hand.

"Be responsible with it," she demanded.

H{}H

The marimo clumsily stood up from the couch, waving the large bottle Robin gave Sanji in his hand. The blonde growled as he continuously tried to rip the alcohol from the swordsman's grip, but it was always pulled out of reach. When he wanted to get Zoro drunk, he hadn't meant he wanted to kill what was left of his brain cells. The moss head's cheeks were impossibly flushed, along with his clouded, golden eyes flickering rapidly around the room. Damn it, he felt terrible about disappointing a wonderful woman like Robin. As for getting Zoro officially drunk...the blonde smirked. Not so much.

"S-Shit-cook, I...I gotta be honest wit' you," the swordsman shouted, the bottle finally in Sanji's grasp. The cook yanked it from Zoro, much to the other's dismay, setting it on the small table by the couch. The marimo stumbled over his own feet, leaning on the blonde for support. Sanji never would have thought Zoro _could_ get drunk. He especially never thought that he would see the beloved kumdo teacher so uncoördinated.

"I've been meanin' to ask you...sumtin' fo' a _looonng_ time." The way the marimo used him for support consisted of long tan arms draped around his neck; bitter, strong breath hovering just over his pale cheek. Zoro had a lazy grin on his face as he stared into Sanji's sober blue orb. The swordsman was extremely close, literally inches away from the blonde's mouth. His support-hug tightened as he attempted to stand on his toes, but failed miserably. He only ended up putting all of his heavy weight onto the cook, causing them both to fall backwards roughly on the couch. Zoro was pressed up against the sous-chef's chest, ruffling his dress shirt. As soon as their eyes met, Sanji blushed, blood running to the tips of his ears while the swordsman giggled childishly.

"Cook, ser'ously. Ever since I met you...I wan'ed to confess," Zoro obnoxiously announced. Sanji grinned as his hand found a spot on the other's back, an innocent enough gesture to unperverted minds around them. The swordsman took this as an opportunity to wrapped the arm he wasn't laying on around the cook's waist affectionately. This was a good sign, Sanji thought. A reaction even in a drunken state was better than none.

"Oh, really?" Sanji said, grin only becoming more broad. Zoro vigorously nodded, rubbing his chin across the blonde's chest in the process.

"Yeah, it's been killin' me fo' months." The blonde's heart skipped several beats at the words. Just what was Zoro talking about? He hoped and prayed that he was stating what Sanji thought he was stating. The swordsman meekly pushed his upper body up, using the cook's stomach to do so. Sanji's hand willingly fell off of the other's lower back as his other hand was being held. The marimo curled his long fingers with the chef's, gazing into his eyes with a determined look.

"Cook," Zoro breathed, slowly leaning closer to the now flushed blonde. Right now, the music, the loud conversations, Ace and Nami; they were all forgotten in this enticing moment with his best friend. The gentle way Zoro's eyes blinked unfocusedly, alcohol stained exhales, the sheer closeness of it all drove Sanji to the edge of insanity. He wanted "it" like he never wanted "it" so badly before.

The drunken swordsman stroked the hand he had captured in awe as he slurred, "I...'ave been jelly of you."

Jealous? Sanji didn't understand what the other could possibly be jealous about, especially something in his life. Living alone, working endlessly with Zeff, sex deprived; his life was plain shitty. Zoro used this moment of silence to continue.

"I luv your hands...they're jus soo soft 'n' small 'n'..." the marimo trailed off. Sanji chuckled, an idea suddenly springing into his mind. He took his fingers out of the limply grasp, receiving an irritated whine in return. The blonde held his hand mere inches away from his mouth, smirking as he made sure Zoro watched.

"If you love my hands so much, why don't you follow them?" he said, slowly placing fingertips on his bottom lip. Immediately, Zoro's body lunged forward to press his own lips against the welcoming ones. Sanji wasn't expecting the kiss to be so brutal, but he gladly took the lead. The swordsman let the cook shove his impatient tongue past his full lips, assaulting the roof of his mouth. An eager moan shamelessly escaped from the marimo, much to Sanji's happiness. If Zoro was straight, he wouldn't have dared to kiss him, even if eye-reddeningly drunk. Any kind of approach was good enough.

"Uh, am I interrupting?" Nami's voice came into earshot from behind the couch suddenly, causing Zoro to pull away and growl loudly in anger.

"Go fuck a stripper, damn it," the swordsman tried to capture those addictive lips again, but Sanji shoved him away hard. He fell backwards on the couch's armrest, disappointment glowing on his detailed features. Sanji's love for women took over the moment Zoro disrespected the beautiful orange haired goddess, filling him with rage.

"Don't talk to Nami-swan like that, bastard marimo," he yelled over the music. Zoro wasn't even looking his way anymore. His entire head was facing towards the dark brown wall that brushed against the side of the couch. Pissed, Sanji grabbed a fistful of the swordsman's green locks roughly, jerking his head around.

The bastard fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

_What do I do_

_With a boy, with a boy like you?_

_Got me lost, got me hooked_

_Now I'm so confused_

_Was this apart of your plan?_

_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_

_With a boy like you_

Ace stared a certain blonde down with disapproval, pointing to Nami's love seat across from her couch. Sanji had to admit that he hadn't counted on Zoro getting so fucked up just from half a bottle of alcohol. The swordsman slept like he was in a coma, which frightened Nami to no end. Zoro had to be carried back to Nami's house, giving no indication that he was even alive, except for shallow breathing. Ace and Sanji stayed the night at Nami's house for Zoro's sake, taking turns watching over him in case he stirred. As the left Alabasta, Sanji could feel Robin's eyes boring into his back with what he assumed to be betrayal. He didn't blame her though; he deserved it.

The cook sat down at a safe distance away from the fuming D. brother, whose eyes never left him. "Sanji," he began, "Do you realize what you gave Zoro?"

Honestly, he didn't even glance at the label, but judging from the tone of Ace's voice, he could tell it was life threatening. Sanji gravely shook his head, expecting a powerful burst of rage to be thrown at him. However, Ace said nothing. The blonde had a feeling the other wasn't going to talk until he actual looked at him, which was fine. Sanji could stay there all night if it meant he didn't have to suffer his wrath.

"Sanji," Ace growled, tipping the brim of his hat.

The cook flinched at the sharpness, but couldn't bring himself to speak. He did peer up eventually, only to be scared shitless by the fiery eyes of the devil himself. Ace's glare must have intensified the longer Sanji avoided it. It was a good thing Nami wasn't in the room; she didn't need to be subjected to what was about to come.

"What you gave him was a very strong Russian drink. Some people just _smell_ it and get tipsy. Zoro drank _half a damn bottle _of it. He's so drunk, it'll be a damn miracle if he wakes up in two days. I know you wanted to get some kind of reaction from him, but couldn't you have just used regular alcohol? Did you really have to go through such a dangerous length? And I'm sad to tell you that he may not even remember what happened yesterday night. Hell, he may not even remember who were are! I'm not saying that your little "it" experiment was the wrong thing to do, but I'm not saying that you should have used that kind of tactic either." Ace reluctantly stood up from the couch, not sparing Sanji another look as he went to check on Nami.

H{}H

Zoro awoke, Ace was _completely_ over-exaggerating, the next morning. It was on Sanji's watch, which made the blonde extremely nervous. What was he suppose to say if the marimo asked about his raging headache? "I got you to drink a strong ass Russian death sentence, we kissed, and you cheated on me with the wall afterwards"? Not something that should be attempted. The swordsman grunted as he sat up, pushing the blanket off in the process. Once his eyes opened, the cook smiled bashfully at him. Sanji weakly waved, earning a weird expression from Zoro, who returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Cook, what happened? How did we get back to Nami's?" the swordsman asked, looking around the room. Sanji paled, though he was kind of expecting him not to recall everything. Still, he wondered what would have happened if he did.

_Zoro woke up groaning at his terrible headache. He scratched his head as he blinked away the morning crust in his eyes. The blonde beside his bed smiled and waved cheerfully at him, happy that he was finally awake. Zoro stared at him for a long period of time before frowning, eyebrow raising into a green forest of hair. It was quiet between them for what seemed like hours until an pissed off swordsman lunged out of bed, fists aiming for the cook's nose._

"Dart-brow," Zoro called, rubbing his temple. Sanji snapped out of his thoughts to glance at an irritated marimo. Should he say anyway? No, like he said before, he liked his nose. Sanji shook his head, "You passed out and we brought here to rest, idiot. You're always going on about your amazing drinking ability, so _you_ tell me what happened." Then, the blonde saw something he never saw until last night. Zoro averted his gaze to the bed sheets, blushing furiously. Sanji could tell he was pissed and embarrassed at the same time, his face could never hide that.

Regardless, the marimo got out of bed like it was nothing. Sanji grabbed his forearm and yanked him back down on the mattress. Zoro flopped back down limply, obviously still too weak to fight back.

"What the hell?" he growled. The cook let go of him, as much as he didn't want to, and pointed menacingly at him. "You, stay there. I'm getting Nami and Ace. They were worried when the alcohol _finally_ did to you what it does to everybody else," Sanji explained. In the inside, he was disappointed that the hopeful outcome didn't occur, but that kiss last night was definitely worth it. He supposed he'd just have to try again. The blonde smiled evilly as he left the room, and even let a dark chuckle follow. Zoro's eyebrow twitched in confusing, and, honestly, fear.

Ace was still asleep on the couch, as it was five A.M., snoring loudly. Sanji knew better than to startle his best friend awake, seeing as the last time ended up with him getting flung across the room. Gently, he tapped the D. brother's shoulder, making him shift. "Ace," he said sweetly, "Ace, get your ass up. Zoro's up."

When nothing happened, Sanji tried a different tactic. "Ace," he tried again, "there's a bonfire in front of the house."

"OHMYGOD, REALLY?!" Ace shot up automatically, rushing over to the nearest window. The blonde rolled his eyes; that fucking arsonist. Once Ace realized that there, indeed, was _no_ fire anywhere near the house, he turned back to Sanji with pouted lips. Before the fire starter could complain, the cook spoke, "Zoro's up." WIth that, Ace was up the stairs in less than a breath. Sanji hoped that Ace had the common sense not to tell Zoro what really happened last night, but knowing his good nature, it was likely the swordsman would stomp downstairs to deliver the long over due punch.

Zoro grunted in pain. He refused to believe he had gotten drunk. Hell, he'd rather believe a circus clown came into the club and clocked him with a dinosaur bone. He tried to remember what happened when he was drunk, which left his lips with an odd tingling sensation. He remembered the cook giving him a huge bottle, using the cook for support, making the cook fall, snuggling with the cook on the couch...Zoro blushed, clearing his throat forcibly.

...potentially making out with the cook.

Ace busted into the room suddenly, not even bothering to get Nami first. The swordsman flinched, trying to will the blush away. The last thing he needed was even more criticism. The D. brother smiled at him and tightly hugged him, distracting Zoro from his head for a moment. He was too tired to push the other off, so he settled to threaten him instead. "Ace, move."

The happy man obeyed, but didn't stop flashing a goofy smile. Laying a hand on Zoro's shoulder, he smirked knowingly. He couldn't help but ask. "So, you remember, huh?"

"Wh-How'd you know?" the marimo choked out.

"There's no hiding that blush, mate," Ace said. The marimo groaned in annoyance as he slapped his cheeks, cursing his emotions. Ace chuckled, but said nothing. Zoro stood up from the bed again, now that a certain blonde wasn't there to force him back down. His bones cracked as he stretched every stiff spot, which was pretty much everywhere on his damn body. A painful cramp stung in his neck, almost as if he fell on it. What did he sleep on after he passed out, a brick wall? Oh, wait, that's right. And, oh, _wait_. Oh, God, he actually kissed Sanji. And he _enjoyed_ it, too. Come to think of it, the cook seemed to as well. Confusion must have been obviously displayed on his face because Ace frowned at him, crossing his arms.

"You...regret it?"

Zoro spun around to the other, glaring daggers. Although, he had no idea _why_ he was angry; he didn't regret at all. This reaction just came naturally when talking about the cook. Despite his pride, he allowed his head to fiercely shake, glad that he wasn't looking directly at Ace and instead at his ankle socks. The D. brother grinned, clapping his hands together in relief.

"Zoro, it's against my better judgement to break a promise," Ace announced, "but I feel like you should know this. Sanji likes you. A whole damn lot, too. But he didn't know if you felt the same. If you do, and I _know_ you do, then you should go talk to him. Unless you want to end up drunk off your ass again."

"Wait, the fuck?" Zoro growled. Ace panicked; he thought the swordsman had a huge crush on the blonde, just like Nami suspected also. _Everyone_ knew it, except the two people in question. Well, the D. brother felt terrible for assuming something like that, but right now he felt ten times worse. If Zoro didn't feel the same, Ace had put everything of Sanji's out there, and the blonde might not even get a chance with him.

"That fucking cook..._he_ got _me_ _drunk_?" the marimo asked in a quiet voice. Ace appeared taken aback. He clearly wasn't expecting that reason to be mad about. Zoro suddenly looked the other in the eyes, smirking dubiously. Oh, no. No, no, no. Zoro wasn't going to let the cook get the best of him. Yes, he'll admit that he likes the blonde in the exact same way; he always did. But now, he wasn't going to give in so willingly anymore. Ace seemed to be a little freaked out at the swordsman's constant stare, beginning to nervously laugh and back away. Zoro hadn't even realized he was still smirking. At this, the smug look fell into expressionless.

"Ace, I need your help with something," the marimo claimed.

H{}H

Sanji's heart continued to ache even after Zoro stormed out of Nami's house without one word. He took out his anger on Ace, assuming that the fire obsessed man had something to do with the swordsman's attitude. When Ace clarified that he didn't, Sanji couldn't help but feel defeated. Did Zoro remember after all? If so, did the blonde just lose his chance?

Nami came stalking angrily down the stairs once her front door was slammed. She didn't even bother to ask, she could feel the tense vibe. However, she did hit Sanji with all her might, causing him to wince. She yelled and cursed about different but relevant topics like "Making Zoro mad," "Fucking up your love life," and "You're both idiots." Sanji did nothing but nod his head as she screamed at him. He agreed with everything. Yes, he knew his plan was kind of a longshot, but figured it would be the best way to find out if Zoro liked him instead of flat-out asking. Asking seemed too embarrassing.

It was only two days later that a neutral looking marimo showed up at his apartment. Zoro was dressed in his regular clothes (a red and white striped T-shirt and black slacks) so apparently he had no classes today. Sanji just stared at him like he was an alien from the Moon until the swordsman pushed his way past. Why is he here? Sanji thought repeatedly in fear. Had he come to get revenge? Zoro sat down on the couch, knowing that the blonde didn't have work today, so he could start his version of "it" now. Part of his plan was to make Sanji feel uncomfortable and guilty, which is exactly what the cook's aura was giving off. Hesitantly, the blonde made his way over to his friend, taking a seat across from him. Zoro gave him an intense scowl, but remained quiet. Tired of the silence, Sanji finally bit out, "Anything you wan-"

"Fuck up. You know damn well why I'm here, don't you?" The cook chose not to answer that. So, the marimo probably did want revenge after all? There was no way you'd act like that if you were about to confess to someone. Zoro grinned to himself, seeing Sanji's surprised and nervous reaction. The second part of "it" was sending mixed signals. Now, he had no idea how to send hot and cold messages, so he was expecting some awkward things to come flying out of his mouth. But for the time being, he was fine if it succeeded.

"You did a dumbass thing, but I should have expected this from you. Getting me drunk? Bra-fucking-vo, ero-cook. What did you achieve in that? Getting a good feel of me, and then making me hate you the next day? Is that one of your perverted fantasies? People like you are disgusting, taking advantage of others like that. Don't even talk to me for the rest of the month. I don't wanna see your face after what happened," Zoro declared, standing up. He could practically see the tension in the other's body flaring, threatening to make a Sanji statue. Now, for the grand finale.

The marimo reached out for the blonde's face and smashed their lips together. The cook didn't try to fight back, mouth slightly open out of shock and puzzlement, giving Zoro a chance to slip his tongue inside his hot mouth. The wet, slippery feeling was amazing, but Zoro had to remember that he had a goal here and upped his self-control. Keeping a good grip on his cheeks, the swordsman pressed even harder, making the kiss more deep and lip-crushingly painful, but just enough to linger on the pleasurable side. When the blonde finally began to react, he was too late, for the marimo had already pulled away, and then unexpectedly slapped him hard. The searing pain in Sanji's cheek was enough to make his eyes water instantly. Zoro lightly kissed his cheek, causing him to jumped from the sudden act of tenderness, only to immediately get slapped across the other cheek. It was then that the swordsman stormed out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could, neighbors, once again, being damned.

Sanji gently patted his stinging cheek in disbelief. If crying wasn't an option, he'd most likely would have gone through five packs of cigarettes. The tears slowly ran down his face, making him hiss from the burning sensation. As he silently cried, _what the fuck just happened?_ voiced itself in his head.

Ace unlocked the truck for Zoro to climb straight in after he came out from the building. The D. brother observed the swordsman's body language, not needing to ask how it went because he knew he would be told. The marimo grinned and he buckled his eat belt and eased back into the car seat. "Well?" Ace pressed.

"If what I just did wasn't the most awkward, confusing, aggressive, and fucked up thing in history, I would gladly give up my life," Zoro sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm gonna win_

_Boy, your game is over_

_Try to play, but your odds are ten to one_

_Keep the change after I'm done_

_Witcha_

_You won't know what_

_Hitcha_

_You're not fooling anyone_

"That bastard!" Sanji screamed in frustration. After he spent eight _fucking_ days in depression, avoiding work, Ace, and especially Zoro, said D. brother finally tells him _this_? Rage was coursing through the blonde's veins, but at the same time, he applauded the marimo. Applauded him for his serious acting, succeeding in making his sob, and pretty much for his plan in general. Because now, this was going to stop. And he was going to be the winner.

"Seriously, the hell's wrong with you both?" Ace asked in amazement. Yes, he had told Sanji the swordsman's version of "it" since he couldn't bear to see his best friend in such a defeated state. Ace is not one to spill secrets so easily, but damn it, this was getting ridiculous. This was about Sanji trying to win over the extremely dense Zoro, and the moss head doing the same. When did it turn into a damn contest? What was Sanji talking about, "winning"? At what exactly?

"You do realized that if you so called "lose," you don't actually lose, right?" Ace continued, trying to knock some sense into the other. They both had the same goal, proving to be a pointless competition. The cook ignored him as he thought about different solutions, not even trying to consider Ace's opinion. This, indeed, was about winning _and_ getting Zoro, but it was more or less about revenge as well. The bastard marimo actually got Sanji to spiral into dark confusion for an entire week, thinking that he would never see him again, thinking that Zoro _did_ want to see him again, thinking that he hated him, thinking that he loved him.

Sanji lit his bent up cigarette irritably.

"Ooh, it's on," the blonde said to Ace, grinning around the cancer stick, "Ooh, it definitely is. And, Ace, if you tell him about what I'm doing, I'll kick your balls so far up your stomach that you'll have two extra uvulas. Now, he thinks he's got _me_ cornered, but in reality, he actually is. Catch my drift?"

"...No, not really," the D. brother admitted. Sanji tapped his chin, thinking of a simpler way of putting it in terms.

"It's like a game of Cat and Mouse. Or better yet...Tom and Jerry. Tom always corners Jerry, but somehow, some way, Jerry _always_ gets out of it."

"Well, there were a few-"

"Shut up. Now, think of the marimo as Jerry, and I'm Tom. But now, _I'm_ Jerry and _he's_ Tom. Once my plan succeeds, the tables would be turned yet again." Ace could feel his brain shutting down from all the inception. He got the concept of it, but not what the cook was getting at.

"So, it would just be a never-ending episode of _Tom and Jerry_?" Ace concluded.

"No, because I'll be sure to use a bigger mallet this time." Sighing, Sanji waved him off, deeming it useless. Bottom line, Ace needed to keep his damn mouth shut. Nothing more, and nothing less from him.

"Anyway, I won't start my Tom card until the month is over. And remember," Sanji growled, "keep that trap of yours sprung." And with that, the blonde grabbed his jacket and stalked off to the Baratie, declaring, "I _will_ prove that Warner Brothers doesn't have shit on me!"

"Wait," Ace yelled irritably, "I thought this was about Zoro!" The fire starter sighed, sitting down on Sanji's couch. One thing's for sure, the blonde owed Zeff one hell of an explanation on his extended vacation.

H{}H

Zoro waved his students away as each one climbed into their parents' car and drove off. After everyone left, he began to clean up the dojo, putting away the wooden swords. It's been about a week since he's seen Sanji, and he's beginning to regret what he did. His version of "it" might have been too brutal, but the cook sort of deserved it. Though, he couldn't deny the aching feeling in his chest that he'd gone too far, crushing his chance with the cook _and_ losing their game. But Sanji wasn't one to give up so easily. As of right now, Zoro had the upper hand, and the blonde would do anything to get his advantage back.

"Roronoa, are the kids gone?" a smooth voice questioned, entering the room. The moss head gave a grunt of approval, putting the rest of the swords away in the closet. Mihawk, his boss and owner of the dojo, hummed in relief. Kids tended to pick up faster than adults, which is why Zoro applied for this job, but children were just as tiring as the grown-ups. Mihawk noticed how distracted the marimo seemed to be lately, and he was sick of it. The swordsman usually took pride in teaching, but for the past week he has been slacking in techniques. The owner stared at him with his silted pupils until Zoro turned around to face him, obviously feeling the other's gaze.

"Uh, yeah? What is it? What's wrong? Stop staring, damn it. It's creepy," Zoro sneered at him.

"That's precisely the point. Tell me what is wrong, or I will continue," Mihawk threatened. The swordsman scowled, but knew that his boss could be an asshole when it came to getting what he wanted. Groaning, Zoro locked the closet door and met the other's eyes, as much as it freaked him out.

"I'm having problems," he claimed.

"Everyone does. What makes your case all the more unique?"

"No, I...Ugh, I just yelled, kissed, and slapped someone and now I don't know what to do," the marimo breathed out, watching to see if that caused a reaction on his boss's never-changing expression. Mihawk's eyebrows did twitch, but nothing else appeared to be swayed. An awkward moment of silence engulfed them before the older spoke.

"I...don't know about you, Roronoa, but there is no other option than to apologize."

"I will NOT apologize to an ass like him! Besides, he needs to apologize to me before _I_ do anything," Zoro stated, voice slightly raised in volume. Again, Mihawk only stared. The swordsman cursed at himself for spilling all of that out on his boss, of all people. It wasn't like the man even cared, he was being polite. Though, Zoro wondered if he was right. Should he just apologize and get it over with? The blonde would never let it be that simple, and brag about how he broke the swordsman down, and won the game. Hell no, his pride wouldn't let him imagine it, let alone let it happen. He would wait until Sanji made his next move, and that was final.

"So," Mihawk began suddenly, "it is a boy, then?"

"DAMN IT," Zoro flushed, "Jus-just shut up! I'll see you tomorrow."

H{}H

After three long, torturous weeks, Sanji's plan went into motion. It was a simple, on-step plan: guilt trip the idiot. If Zoro did love him, he'd do something cheesy to get him to stop yelling. If he didn't, he'd most likely yell back and make Sanji leave. Either way, an answer is an answer. The blonde stood in front of the marimo's front door, amping himself up for the best acting of his life. Oh, yes, he was very determined. He already took about three eye drops, he held his breath to make his face extremely red, and he even ruffled his hair up a bit. In his better judgment, he looked like he was just jacked and robbed, but this would do fine.

With the door bell rung, Sanji waited, trembling to make it seem believable. The swordsman opened the door moments later, flashing a concerned expression that made the cook's inner demon cackle. "Sanji?" Zoro called, no insult, no nickname. This was the start of something mischievous.

"Z-Zoro," the cook began, forcing his voice to break, "I-I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to get you drunk and take advantage of you. I know, I'm disgusting and rude and just a damn bastard at that. I hate myself for doing that to you, and even more that I hurt you. I deserve to die, no, I deserve to live in the shame of being low-life scum. Dying's too good for me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and I'll never bother you ever, _ever_ again. I don't expect you to forgive me, but as long as you know that I don't even forgive myself, I hope it makes you feel a little bett-"

"Shit-cook," the swordsman stated, cutting the blonde off. Sanji looked up from the ground, trying his best not to let loose a wide grin. Did he succeed in his guilt trip? Zoro suddenly pulled him inside, shutting the door with a slam. The cook grinned, expecting a heartfelt confession, but instead collided with the wall. Zoro had a fistful of his shirt, lifting him two inches off of the carpet. Sanji winced; so his plan didn't work after all?

"Shit-cook," Zoro growled deeply, pressing his nose roughly against the blonde's, "You're a terrible liar."

"Wh-huh? What makes you think I was lying? I'm really sorry, marimo," the cook stated angrily. The swordsman smirked at the words, tilting his head slightly to close the gap between them. Sanji gasped in shock, but quickly relaxed and relished the soft feeling of Zoro's lips. The kiss was gentle, and it spoke more than words could. Zoro pulled away slowly, panting and gazing into Sanji's eyes. The cook remained silent, in a daze by the mesmerizing act of affection. Smirking, the marimo laid his forehead against the other's. "I win."

"What the fuck?" Sanji yelled, "How?"

"You didn't honestly believe I would buy that, did you? You had a creepy smile the entire time you talked! You couldn't fool anyone with that acting," the swordsman claimed, letting Sanji stand. The blonde opened his mouth, but it shut by itself. He really thought he had more control over his facial expression.

"Shitty bastard, you didn't win anything. Someone still has to say the words," Sanji pointed out. Confused, Zoro raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about? Didn't he already apologize? What other words could possibly be said? Realization hit the marimo hard, causing his eyes to widen.

"Oooh! Is it 'I love you'?" he asked. Sanji smirked as he wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck. He didn't think Zoro was stupid enough to say it aloud, but that just made it all the more easier. A small kiss was placed on the moss head's lips before Sanji chuckled.

"No, now I win."


	6. Chapter 6

_What do I do_

_With a boy, with a boy like you?_

_Got me lost, got me hooked_

_Now I'm so confused_

_Was this apart of your plan?_

_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_

_With a boy like you (what do I do with a boy like you? L-like you?)_

_With a boy like you_

It was now official. The cook and swordsman were dating; both feeling happy and loved. Ace and Nami, however, were seriously pissed off when they told them. Not that they weren't happy, but the two friends already knew how the new couple felt about each other. Nami claimed to have told Zoro to just tell Sanji, as did Ace, but neither listened, which resorted to a petty game that only hurt themselves in the long run.

Not much seemed to change between Sanji and Zoro. They still fought constantly and insulted each other, but usually a quick peck on the lips followed afterwards. Nami sighed from her place on Ace's couch, watching the two start another argument from the kitchen. She knew this would happen eventually, but she wasn't mentally prepared for it. Ace appeared to be in the same situation, but Luffy only continued to bothered the older D. brother, flaring his irritation.

"Damn it, marimo! It's only been two days and you _already_ made me sick of looking at you!"

"Same to you, shit-cook! What makes you think your eyebrows don't repulse the stomach?!"

"DAMN IT, LUFFY! WE HAVE NO MORE MEAT!" The sudden yelled snapped the couple out of their quarrel, eyes shifting over to the fuming fire starter. Ace cleared his throat in embarrassment; he never lost his temper so easily before. Luffy innocently blinked up at him, beginning to pick his nose with his pinky finger. Well, at least the boy didn't seem emotionally affected by the out burst. Sanji backed away from his boyfriend to glance at Ace worriedly. Were they stressing him out that much?

"Uh, I...I'll finish cooking. Oi, marimo, go...talk to Nami-swan or something," the blonde muttered under his breath. Zoro gave a small nod, understanding the problem instantly. While Sanji gave all of his attention to the stove, the swordsman strolled over to his best friend, taking a seat beside her. Nami groaned as she glared at him, rubbing her temple. What was about to come out of the idiot's mouth?

"Sanji, can you explain something to me?" Luffy suddenly asked, surprising everyone and abandoning his gold mining. Sanji scowled, doing his best to remember that Ace didn't need extra stress. As much as he refused, he knew Luffy was press and press until he broke. With a low grunt, Sanji signaled him to ask.

"After like some months, how did "it" finally work?" the boy said, freezing the blonde in his movements. Damn it, he didn't want to say something like that while Zoro was here! He didn't know what to expect from the moss head; mocking, boasting, ego-stroking? The swordsman didn't need anymore of those ammunitions.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, a smirk threatening to invade his mouth. This was quite interesting to hear, indeed. "Months?" the marimo parroted slyly. Sanji growled, daring the boy to reveal anything else. But Luffy's attention was on the swordsman, grinning from ear to ear.

The boy giggled, "Yeah! Sanji's had that plan since July. He even kept track of super specific stuff-"

"Luffy," Sanji yelled.

"-like when you guys would hug-"

"Luffy!"

"-or accidentally touch hands-"

"_LUFFY!"_

"Oh! And he even called you "Zoro-chan" and did a funny dance when you weren't around!" The cook tried his best to strangle the boy, his face covered in a deep shade of red. The room was filled with the swordsman's howling laughter, along with Luffy half-assed whines. Ace pried the blonde off of his brother with ease, earning a disappointed huff. The marimo's amusement soon died down (but it took way to long), breathing out a content hum. Nami rolled her eyes, it was her turn to grin now, wasn't it?

"Oh, Zoro. Why are you laughing? I think I remember the first time you guys met..."

"Bitch, don't you dare say another word," the swordsman snarled, only to have a hot spatula pierce the back of his head. Hissing, Zoro attempted to rub away the stinging while the cook ranted on about disrespecting a beautiful creature. Nami nodded, tapping her chin as a coy smile slowly grew.

"I believe it went like this..."

_Ace and Sanji eyed a sea of people from the bar two friends hardly got to go out because of their busy schedules, but today was an exception. It was probably nine o'clock at night; neither guy had a watch on them and the pub's clock never worked like it should have. Zeff had given Sanji the night off, and Ace's job at the foundry thought he deserved a day off from the unbearable heat. With their beers in hand, the two men began chatting casually about their extended social lives._

_"Yeah, Marco actually had the nerve to suggest his junk as my payment. Saying I would get an extra bone-us," Ace scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. The blonde smirked; he knew his friend couldn't deny an offer like that from his long-term crush._

_"Shut up. I know you didn't get those bruises on your wrists from the machines," the cook pointed out matter-of-factly, receiving a gurgled choke. Laughing, Sanji was about to take a swig from his glass when, suddenly, his shoulder was roughly bumped. The blonde glanced behind him irritably, only to have the culprit sit directly beside him. This guy ran a tanned hand through his grass colored hair, not noticing the annoyed Sanji. How could this bastard be so rude?_

_"Oi, you ass. Say excuse me," the cook barked. The man only told the bartender to give him a certain drink, deliberately ignoring Sanji. Growling, the blonde let his beer go long enough to harshly grab the other's shoulder, forcing him to pat attention. Well, that originally was his plan until he heard sniffling. Was this guy...crying?_

_Said man glanced in Sanji's direction slightly, revealing the corner of a bloodshot golden eye. The man fully faced him with no sign of tears, but other signs that proved he was bawling. The eyes, the stuffy-sounding nose, the utter depression etched within his features. Sanji abruptly felt like the ass now._

_"Oi, man. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a bad mood," the blonde explained. The guy grunted, downing a shot glass of vodka in the blink of an eye. Sanji felt bad for him as he watched him drink, It was like watching a camel fill up its hump with water. Also, he never would have thought someone as handsome as him would be an alcoholic. Normally, alcohol would ruin your looks over time, but this guy is obviously a professional, and doesn't look the lest bit affected. Wait, why was a ladies man thinking something like this? If anything, he should hook him up with Ace._

_"I don't need your pity," the man said after a while. Sanji raised an eyebrow, scowling fiercely. Damn, he was trying to apologize here! An orange haired goddess sat beside the depressed guy, carrying two more glasses. She was absolutely vivid; her bright red dress clung helplessly to her body perfectly, flashing her smooth curves. Sanji's eyes bulged into hearts as he was about to swoon, but the man beside him growled first._

_"Stupid witch, always flirting," he stated glumly, downing another shot. The blonde snarled at him, sending a sharp kick in the man's back. Said man grunted in pain and spun around to face him, a half-assed frown trying to look menacing. In reality, he looked too cute to Sanji, though he was trying his damnedest to seem mean. The cook knew he was probably too sad to put up a tough front._

_"Watch it, curly que. If you want her, just take her," the man announced, downing yet _another_ drink._

_"Damn it, Zoro! I'm not yours to just give away, you know," the woman sneered. Sanji watched as they threw specific insults at each other for what seemed like hours, until the woman huffed in frustration._

_"Zoro, I'm going home. If you get lost, I don't give a shit! Walk, bastard," the goddess stomped out of the bar, leaving the green haired man alone. Sanji remained quiet; he wanted to comfort him, but what was he suppose to say after that?_

_"Uh, you okay?" It was the best the cook could do at this point. It all relied on whether the man wanted to even be bothered with him. To his surprise, the guy folded his arms and rested his head on top of them, looking directly into Sanji's blue eyes. Now, the man was even more adorable, if it was humanly possible. _

_"We...don't mean it," Zoro said lowly, "We never do. Nami's still parked out front; I know it." Zoro's voice was like silk, and Sanji was starting to like listening to it. Suddenly, a small tear left one of Zoro's eyes, falling down his tanned cheek. The blonde didn't know what to do. There were probably tons of other people crying in the bar, but he only wanted to help Zoro out of them all. Why was he so drawn to this guy? Sanji wasn't normally a considerate person when it came to feelings. _

_"Do...you want to talk about it?" What the hell was he doing? Getting on Zoro's bad side, that's what. Why was he prying in on the guy's life? For all he knew, someone could have passed away, or got terribly ill. No one would want to talk about that to a stranger._

_"Today is the anniversary of my friend's death," Zoro clarified, sitting up straight to take another shot. Sanji cringed inwardly, debating on whether to continue or not. Great, now every time March 29th passes, he'll think of the man's sad face. Sanji didn't want the other to be sad, though he had no clue as to why. _

_He eventually found himself saying, "Come to the Baratie whenever you get the chance. I'll cook you something for free."_

_"You mean that stuck up, snooty restaurant You work there?"_

_"It's not stuck up, you damn marimo. And I'm part owner of it. So, yeah, come any time you want," the cook closely observed how Zoro twitched at "marimo", giving himself a pat on the back. Regardless, it didn't seem he turned him down. Zoro stood up from the bar stool, paying for both him and Nami's drinks before turning to Sanji and grinning. The blonde felt something flutter in his stomach just looking at the perfect smile. "Zoro," he said, out stretching his hand._

_"Sanji."_

_The marimo left, heading to Nami's car in front of the building. Nami buckled her seat belt as Zoro climbed inside, doing the same. She was still pretty pissed that he tried to give her away willingly, but knew that he'd slice anyone that touched her. She noticed the swordsman had very flushed cheeks, which certainly wasn't from the alcohol. Smirking, Nami started the car._

_"So, he invited you to his restaurant, huh?" Zoro's eye widened, mouth slightly open in awe. How the hell did she know that?_

_"I didn't actually leave until you stood up," she claimed, smugness never vanishing. Grunting, the marimo nodded, hoping that the blush didn't confirm anything else. If he had to admit it, he liked the blonde. A little too much, considering they just met. He doubted that he liked men, especially if the way he defended Nami and ogled at her proved anything. The Baratie, huh? Zoro guessed that's where he'll be going for lunch tomorrow._

"The blush didn't leave his face until I dropped him off. It's like if I thought the word "Sanji" and looked at him, it would come back in a second!" Nami laughed, ignoring the constant curses beside her. Damn witch, just couldn't keep her mouth shut? The cook, however, was having a field day with this new information. The swordsman blushing just at the thought of him? Sure, he was the world's number one stalker, but who knew Zoro's blush reflex loved him so much?

"Well, well, well, Zoro-chan. Who knew we wasted all those months?" the blonde teased, knowing the angry reaction he would receive. The room fell silent; no yells, denials, no words in general. Nami's howling laughter startled everyone as she pointed an accusing finger at the swordsman, who was whispering threats. Ace soon joined in when he realized what happened, along with Luffy. Confused, Sanji set the wooden spoon down and stalked over to the couch. Zoro stood up suddenly and tried to dash to another room, but Nami had a tight grip on his arm.

"Oi, what are you guys...?" Sanji trailed off as the swordsman attempted to shove the orange hair off, turning around and revealing a face wide blush. Zoro's entire face was a deep shade of red, making Sanji smirk and wonder how his body even still had strength to stand since all his blood was in his cheeks. Roronoa Zoro: a frequent blusher. Sanji chuckled, staring at Zoro's mortified, embarrassed expression.

Luffy smiled widely, glancing at Ace before stating, "I'm happy they can do this around each other now." The older D. brother appeared taken aback at his brother's serious words, but soon smiled warmly. As he watched the two teased each other, and then peck loving, he couldn't help but agree.

The swordsman huffed irritably, crossing his arms and pouting. It wasn't his fault; it just...happens sometimes. As Sanji laughed, the marimo got his revenge. "Oi," he called to everyone, gaining their attention. Zoro then grabbed Sanji's waist and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The blonde refused at first, but always fell victim to the magical lips. When they pulled away, even the tips of the cook's ears were red in humiliation. Grinning, the swordsman sat back down beside Nami, pointing out that he wasn't the only one who blushes easily. Upon hearing this, Sanji frowned. The bastard did that for revenge and nothing more?

The blonde sulked back into the kitchen to tend to the Mac and Cheese, hearing his best friends chat and laugh in the background. The deep voice of his lover made him smile a little, despite how much of an ass he was. His verbal fight with Nami soon flared up for the third time this evening, causing that smile to fade.

What the hell was he going to do with him?


End file.
